Beach
by corneroffandom
Summary: Cass suggests something the next time they go to the beach.


_I want to run down a beach into my own arms, but that's impossible_

Cass rolls his eyes, laughing to himself as he remembers Enzo's ridiculous latest spin in a promo, kicking sand around as he follows him down the beach, watching his progress as he skitters between people and towels, coolers and umbrellas, somehow managing not to trip and faceplant into the sand. As nimble on his feet as he is with his words, he's quickly at the one unoccupied spot on the beach, sprawling out so no one gets any wise ideas while Cass makes his way to him, dropping the bulk of their things around Enzo and setting up towels and chairs, relieved to have a quiet day on the beach, away from the stresses of being a WWE Superstar for a couple of hours.

As soon as they're done with everything, Enzo gets up and waves a hand at the water. "Let's go swimmin', Cass! Water looks perfect!"

Cass hasn't managed an answer before Enzo is racing into the crystal blue water, peeling his shirt off and diving in with barely a moment's pause to take a breath. He shakes his head, laughs at him before moving forward and scooping his shirt out of the surf before it can get lost. Tosses it and his own shirt onto their towels before diving in, looking for Enzo under the water. He comes up for air after awhile and finds Enzo a few feet ahead, smirking at him before diving back under. Cass rolls his eyes and follows, his long limbs helping him to catch up, grabbing Enzo by the ankle and pulling him back so they're eye to eye.

Enzo shrugs innocently, smirking at him, before Cass pushes him lightly, pointing up. Once they both break the water again, Enzo spits out a torrent of water and Cass slicks his hair back, looking up at the wispy clouds overhead. "We shoulda done this sooner," he says lowly, leaning back and kicking some water at Enzo, who looks like a drowned rat, his blond and brown hair clinging to his neck, his forehead, his shoulders. A very happy drowned rat, though, as he grins at Cass.

"Maybe next time I suggest it you won't be so quick to say no, eh?!" he laughs, splashing Cass back with rapid waves of his arms.

"Nah, I probably won't be," Cass agrees, standing upright once more and tugging Enzo closer as some swimmers rush past them, rowdy and not paying attention to those around them. Enzo rolls his eyes at their backs before following Cass back up the beach, sitting next to him on the towels. "It really is nice around here. Even with all of the people," he amends as sand is kicked over his long legs from some running kids.

"Yeah," Enzo chuckles. "Take the good with the bad, I guess."

As they absorb the sun overhead, baking them and the sand underfoot, Cass finds himself dwelling on Enzo's words again. The strange thought of Enzo _wanting_ to run into his own arms, and why that would be on his mind. _Who better can I trust than me?_ It's an idle line, one he'd rapped out a long, long time ago on a basketball court when they were still in high school, dribbling circles around Cass like always. He thinks he gets it now, and it hurts on a level deeper than he'd ever expected.

When he stands up, Enzo frowns and squints an eye open, squinting at him. "Sup, big guy?" he asks, blinking hard when Cass grips his arms and pulls him up. "Cass-"

"Trust me, Zo," he says quietly, drawing the other man through the crowd, into a slightly more secluded part of the beach. Leaving Enzo shifting awkwardly in the sand, he leaves him behind and steps back s few feet, gauging the distance before taking a few more, wide steps backwards. Once it looks like there's a decent distance between them, he nods. "Enzo," he calls out. "I know ya said you'd like to run into your own arms on the beach... but you don't hafta, I've always been here to catch you. Gimme that opportunity?"

Enzo's eyes look bright, wet, even from this distance, and Cass exhales, almost expecting a refusal or something dismissive of his idea. They stand quietly for so long that he's close to dropping it all, turning around and heading back to their things, but then... Then Enzo swallows hard and steps forward, slow at first but speeding up into a run quickly, Cass getting his arms out just in time to grab his partner, hold him close. He chuckles softly, leaning over to kiss the top of Enzo's head. "Hey..."

"Hey," he responds, voice a little shaky. "Why...?" Cass waits, holding him patiently and Enzo breathes out. "Why'd you suggest this?"

"Cause I want you to know you have more than just yourself to depend on now," Cass explains softly. "I'm here. Always have been, always will be. So if ya ever need to feel safe and secure, you can run into my arms and I'll always catch ya. Ok?"

Enzo exhales. Then nods. "Thanks, big guy," he mumbles, pressing a kiss just above the tan line from the tank top he usually lives in during the summer months when they're not on TV. "Dunno what I'd do without you."

Cass half shrugs. Smiles. "Never'll hafta find out, Zo."

"I hope not," he mumbles, wrapping his arm around Cass as best as he can and sighing happily, Cass' fingers playing with the edges of Enzo's hair as they turn and walk slowly back up the beach to their original spot.


End file.
